Meri Sapno ki Rani
by sweety.cid
Summary: NOTHING TO SUMMARIZE IDEA GIVEN BY ANISHA.RAJVIAIN ... JUST PEEP IN A NEW OS OF MINE IN 2 PARTS ... r n r ...


**Hiiiii Everyone ...**

**So Today I m back with a new OS It will be in 2 chaps ...reason last mai pata chalega aap sab ko**

**The idea is given by my reviewer dear little sis kaisa laga jarur batana ... **

**Sooooo What R U thinking d couples...**

**Hmmmm... padh lo na n review karna mat bhulna ha ...**

A man was sitting on a rock in front of a beautiful lake ...

Slowly he laid down on the same rock and closed his eyes and after sometime he drifted into sleep...

**Suddenly he saw something a girl yes it was a girl... She was very beautiful with fair complexion, big black eyes, wearing a long red skirt , with yellow top , a beautiful scarf , and ya long black hair open flowing in the mild air she was looking just angelic ...**

There was a man standing a bit far from her he slowly started moving towards her she was her ...he came very near to her she turned towards him ...their faces were inches apart they were moving more close more close their lips were just 1 cm far from eachother about to kiss ...

But someone interrupeted this beautiful moment a call n the man was disturbed in his sweet and beautiful dream yes it was only a dream where he saw his dream girl where as someone again called him as 'arey bhaiya, jaldi chaliye hume Mumbai ke liye adhe ghante mai nikalna hai '...

He replied as ' ha ,ha aa raha hu choti aaya '

Then he went from there after sometime he had reached Mumbai were his family was, he was returning there from a mission were he went with his beloved loving sister...

He reached his house his family was eagerly waiting 4 him his friends , brothers, his loving fatherly figure ... all his colleagues n every one were present their they heard a car sound a man rushed to open the door ,... he opened it n the man n the girl entered the house ... a man immediately went to the girl she was his love his life both hugged each other ...

He asked her 'kaisi ho tum '.

She replied 'mai thik hu par bhai ...'

He said ' kya hua hai usse ...phir uski yaad aagai ?

She ' ha bhaut ro rahe the wo kal raat ko , tum hi kuch samjhao usse abhi ...'

_**A/N : ur guess is right its abhirika ... arey don't be angry ja rahi hu sry tumlogoko disturb kiya (hehehe)...**_

**(so the man who is reveled to be abhijeet goes to the other man who is tarika's brother n he is said to be in his own room , he goes to tarika's brother's room there is some argument between both of them some noises come n then abhi come out of the room n angrily go into his own room , tarika go after him n only 2 persons were left both were talking with each other ...**

1st man ' ab kya hoga shayad boss ko usne naraz kar diya ...

2nd woman ' ha daya , ab pata nahi kab tak wo divya ki yaad mai aisi halat bana kar rakhenge ...

Daya 'ha chalo ab ye hum tarika par chod dete hai wo mana degi boss ko chalo jakar so jate hai shreya'

Shreya ' ha daya chaliye '

**(Both exit )**

_**Now Some Fast forwarding so that our hero will meet his heroine ok so read further guys ...**_

**In bureau a normal day for all the people or cops I say all are working on the pending work of completing the files , suddenly someone enter inside the bureau all look towards the person who entered just now inside , all were happy to see the person except one cause that person didn't knew who he is, that person said ' Senior Inspector ***** reporting on duty sir '...**

Acp ' Welcome back ***** good to see you again in a good n confident form .

***** ' thank you sir mujhe bhi wapas aakar bahut aacha laga '

Acp ' Ok ab chalo sab aap na aap na kam karo ...

***** ' sir wo kaun hai **'(Pointing to a specific person who was standing** **near a desk )**

Acp ' Wo acha ek minute batata hu **(to the person he pointed ) PURVI **jara yaha aana** ...**

**(she came to him )**

Acp ' ***** ye hai insp PURVI aur PURVI ye hai SR INSP *****

**A/N : SO KAISA LAGA AAP SAB KO 1****ST**** CHAP HAI ISS LIYE THODA SHORT HAI BUT AGLA WALA LONG HOGA PROMISE NEXT CHAP AFTER 6****TH**** OF FEB OR ON SUNDAY AONG WITH MY "HUM TUM EK KAMRE MAI BAND HO" DO REVIEW I WANT ATLEAST 15-20 REVIEWS THEN DON'T KNOW I'LL UPDATE EARLY DEPENDS ON YOU PEOPLE **

**YOUR LOVELY QUESTIONS **

**Q.1 Who's that man?**

**Q.2 What is his dream?**

**Q.3 Ab aage kya hone wala hai? **

**N to parise22 sry tumhara idea copy kiya ***wala arey wo naam na batakar sirf star star wo sry n do review ...**

**WAITING FOR UR REVIEWS **

**YOURS (AISHA).**


End file.
